Ryder Lynn
'Ryder Lynn '''is a main character on ''Glee. He makes his first appearance in The Role You Were Born to Play, the fifth episode of Season Four and is introduced as a student in his sophomore year at William McKinley High School. Finn notices something special about Ryder during football practice and manages to convince him to audition for the school's upcoming production of Grease, which is being co-directed by Finn Hudson himself alongside Artie Abrams. Ryder wins the leading male role in the production, having been chosen by the directors over Jake Puckerman. After starring in the musical, he decides to join New Directions, and after a fight with Jake (in dynamic duets) he finds out that he also has dyslexia. In the episode, Feud, he begins to move on from Marley and instead, goes after an online love interest named Katie, whom he shares all his secrets and shows care towards, only to find out he is catfished. In the season finale, All or Nothing, he pursues the catfisher, as he's tired of the games that are being played on him. The catfisher was then revealed to be Unique, which shakes their friendship, causing Ryder to quit Glee Club after Regionals. He is portrayed by the winner of the second season of The Glee Project, Blake Jenner. Biography Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Ryder is first seen doing a touchdown routine on the football field by Coach Beiste and Finn Hudson. Ryder had explained to Finn once he met him that he had to get at least a B, or his mother wouldn't let him stay on the football team. Finn suggests that he'd join Glee club, but Ryder rejects due to the pressure. Finn then requests him to sign up for the musical, in which Ryder says he doesn't sing. Finn encourages him, and performs Juke Box Hero with him in the auditorium. After the performance, Ryder asks when try-outs are, and Finn says he already made it in, leaving Ryder alone on the stage, satisfied. Later on, he introduces himself to Marley and she states she already knows him. He says that her mom is awesome because she always sneaks in extra meatballs on spaghetti day. When Kitty is making fun of her, Ryder asks what Marley did to make her be such a bitch towards her. He sings Born to Hand Jive from Grease '' with Marley, Mercedes, and Jake for the Danny and Sandy callbacks. Later, the cast list is put up where it is revealed that he got the part of Danny, which he appears very happy about it. Glease Ryder plays Danny in New Directions' production of Grease. He practices with Sam, New Directions Boys, Mike, and Finn and they sing ''Greased Lightning at the tire shop. He also helps Marley with her self-esteem issues caused by Kitty. Before the production begins, he finds Marley trying to make herself vomit and he helps her feel better. He does this by telling her the story of his cousin who had to lose weight for training. His cousin had to resort to laxatives after he couldn't lose it. He ended up crapping in front of the entire school during a meet. Marley then changes into her Sandy costume and Ryder is impressed. When Kitty makes another negative remark and Marley again becomes depressed, he comforts her and kisses her. They then begin the production and sing You're the One That I Want with the rest of New Directions. At the end they get a standing ovation from the audience and Mr. Schuester reveals that they got extremely positive reviews. Dynamic Duets He is first seen saying Marley already has plans for Friday night with him in front of Jake. After each of them exchange insults, the two get a bit physical, only to get broken up by Finn. Ryder, along with Kitty, joins glee club. Finn wants Ryder and Jake's rivalry to end, so he gave them an assignment to perform a duet together. They perform Superman, but that fails when they fight for Marley once more. Finn takes them away and tells them to reveal their greatest fear. After Jake gives him a note of his fear, Ryder asks him to say it face-to-face like a man. Jake reveals that his fear is that he feels he never fits because he's half black, half white, and half Jewish. Jake then asks him to say his fear. Ryder then says the reason he asked Jake to tell him to say his fear is because he could not read. Jake then tells this to Finn, who makes Ryder do a test to see what problem he has. The test proved that Ryder has dyslexia. Later, when Jake is being picked on, Ryder stands up to Phil and the others and states that he has his back as well, establishing their friendship. He then tells Marley he can't see her Friday, and they reschedule their date to next Friday. Ryder is finally seen in this episode singing in Some Nights. Thanksgiving Ryder is first seen socializing and interacting with the glee club members in the choir room, as Marley does her inner monologue. After this, Finn introduces the veteran glee club members to the newcomers, and pairs them together to be mentored before sectionals, Ryder is paired with Mike, and they seem to get along, as they have worked together before during Grease. Finn announces that their performance piece for sectionals will be the viral hit, Gangnam Style, to which Santana retorts that the only person who could handle an upbeat, dance song would be Brittany. In response, Finn decides to have Mike teach the moves to the glee club males in order to select a lead to dance alongside Brittany. While at Ryder's locker, Jake confesses to going on a date with Marley on the night Ryder was occupied. Ryder accepts this statement with no hard feelings, but with clear visible displeasure. They come to an agreement that Jake will not steal the dance lead from Ryder, jokingly adding "You can't have everything at this school." During dance casting, Ryder shows progress that makes him stand apart from the other contenders, as Jake visibly holds back his skills in order for Ryder to gain the lead. Puck sees this, and jabs at his brother, not knowing his true intentions, Jake responds with an excuse as Ryder happily accepts the lead. Ryder is later seen practicing the dance moves to Gangnam Style as he attempts to learn the lyrics to the song, but is having visible trouble. Jake appears and the two converse. Ryder confesses that he "practices the basics" until he finally understands, to which Jake responds with a sexual joke. Eventually, Ryder agrees to be taught by Jake on how to improve at the dance, as Jake confesses that he takes ballet, something that they swear will be a secret. Backstage before Sectionals, Ryder overhears a conversation between a distraught Marley and a worried Jake. He realizes that Marley is having fear due to the possibility that New Directions might not be able to win, and that she will feel responsible. Ryder then cuts into the conversation, attempting to make an excuse but it is soon shot down. Ryder and Jake agree to switch places for the good of Marley and the glee club. Ryder is last seen through a blurry perspective from Marley, as she collapses at the closing of the performance of Gangnam Style. Swan Song Ryder is first seen carrying Marley into the choir room with Jake after she fainted on stage. Later, he is seen sitting down when Finn announces there is no more glee club until next September. When everyone else joins different clubs, him and Jake join the basketball team. Jake states however that he joined because he was actually good. Ryder is finally seen with Jake during Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Ryder is first seen pushing Kurt around in Artie's Dream. He later receives a trip to Saint Tropez as an early Christmas gift from Brittany Pierce who thinks the end of the world is a few days away. When she and Sam are stating their opinions of other members of glee club, he states it is stupid and leaves with a few other people. Ryder's finally seen singing with glee club in Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Sadie Hawkins Ryder is first seen walking with the other boys of New Directions. As girls stare at the group, he states that this is how the girls must feel during Prom. After this, Celeste walks up to him with a smile and he politely smiles back. During Tina's solo he realizes she is singing the song to Blaine. Celeste waves to Ryder through a window after the performance of Tell Him. ''During the dance, he sings with the other guys in No Scrubs. Periodically he can be seen dancing with Celeste. Ryder is finally seen singing the final song for the Sadie Hawkin's dance, ''I Only Have Eyes for You. Naked Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Tina suggests the Men of McKinley calendar. He's next to Jake during Sam's "broga," which is supposed to help the guys get into the spirit of the calendar. He has a solo during Centerfold/Hot In Herre while dancing with the cheerios. When he says he wants to name his shoulders, Jake answers saying that you name your arms and not your shoulders. They then have a shirtless pose-off until Tina and Kitty come in and announce who has what month in the calendar. Ryder is surprised that Kitty didn't jump at Jake right then and there. His response is that things are getting more serious with Marley. She almost said I love you, which he referred it to as "it." Ryder asks what he would have done if she said it, and he said he'd response saying it back. He poses as Uncle Sam for the month of July during the photo shoot. Later on, he signs a calendar for Dottie Kazatori. He's finally seen performing in This Is the New Year. '' Diva Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Finn and Emma explain what being a diva truly is. He helps Brittany get her costume on for ''Diva. During Nutbush City Limits, he is seen staring in awe at Santana. He's finally also seen watching Hung Up and is very impressed. I Do Ryder helps Jake plan Valentines Week for Marley, coming up with romantic ideas and giving Jake flowers and a pendant to give to Marley. When Jake talks about having sex with Marley, he seems bothered by the idea, saying that Marley isn't ready for that. His strong feelings for Marley are shown in this episode. In the end, Marley thanks Ryder for the gifts, saying that she knows Jake is not capable of coming up with the ideas. Ryder then kisses her, and Jake is shown to be slightly suspicious during the performance of'' Anything Could Happen. Girls (and Boys) on Film He appears when Will announces the new assignment about movies. Kitty says about Emma's leaving of the wedding, which Ryder replies "Too soon." He is later seen during ''Shout, and in the Boys mash-up Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, wearing a shirt, socks and underwear only (along with Sam and Jake). Before Unchained Melody, Jake reveals that Ryder was the one performing all those romantic gestures. Jake begins to serenade Marley, but shortly after the song begins, Marley starts to think about Ryder. It goes back a forth between Jake and Ryder as both boys sing Unchained Melody. She then images Ryder kissing her multiple times and her and even imaging that Ryder sings this song to her and making her feel loved. When the song ends Marley finally tells Jake that Ryder kissed her, however she had let him. This causes Jake to leave the room where they were, angry. Finally. As the announcement of the Girls Vs Boys mashup is revealed, Ryder is all happy. When they inform them that everyone is the winner, Ryder is seen picking up what looks to be a small trash can and slamming it to the ground. Ryder says "Why have a competition in the first place?." Ryder is seen when New Directions are performing Footloose, during the beginning of the performance he is paired with Unique. Towards the end of the song, Marley and Ryder dance together, leaving an upset Jake. At the end of the performance, Marley and Ryder share a hug. Feud Ryder is first seen being commented by Will for playing the guitar, and angry Finn interrupts and yells at Will to stop fake complimenting Ryder just so he could hurt him. He then starts chatting with a girl on the internet who goes by "Katie_xoxo." The give each other questions to answer and find out they like the same things. She ask Ryder if school was interesting, and then we cut to a flash back of Unique calling Ryder a poser, and that he shouldn't have gotten in the middle of Jake and Marley's relationship. Ryder tells Unique it's none of his business dude, which gets Unique angry causing her to yell more at Ryder who can't seem to accept Unique as a girl. Katie suggests for him to have a duel with Unique since they can't seem to get along. He and Unique sing The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up as their feud song. During the song Ryder gives angry faces towards Unique, when she walks over to him and rubs his head, Ryder is resistant. Throughout the rest of the song they exchange more angry faces towards each other. After the song is over, Unique wants Ryder to admit that she is girl, but Ryder can't accept that she is because Unique dresses as both Unique and Wade, so he is confused to who she really is. Unique walks out the room, and we see Jake tell Ryder he's a douchbag and that in the choir room they are allowed to be anyone they want to be. He's on Finn's side during Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way. After the song, Unique told Ryder to say he was a girl because he said yesterday you were a boy and now today you are a girl, which toilets do you use and that made Unique angry at him and that started a feud between Ryder Lynn and Wade 'Unique' Adams. He talks to Katie again about Unique, she tells him that everyone has their own truth, and that he should be accepting of it. She then asks for a shirtless picture of him, and he sends it without question. Ryder calls a truce with Unique, Marley, Jake and himself to keep their friendships strong, he apologizes to Unique and finally accepts she is a girl, it is then revealed that Unique was bullied walking home from school after her feud song with Ryder. Marley tells her that she is going to walk her home from now on, Jake says he will too, Ryder says he will also, then we see Kitty enter saying she will also help. He tells them with everyone graduating next year that the glee club is going to be up to them, and that they need to compete the tradition alive for the most awesome clubs, and that the most important thing is being yourself. He sings in Closer with the rest of New Directions. Throughout the performance we see him assure Unique that he is her friend, when see him interact with Kitty as he lifts her in the air, at the end of the song we see Ryder with his arms around Artie and Sam. At the end of the episode we see Ryder ichatting with Katie again, she ask if everything worked out, and then proceed to ask Ryder if he was still into Marley, to which he replied "I think I'm finally moving on." He asks if they can meet, and she doesn't message back, but we hear someone else typing, as Ryder begins to look around to see if she is there. Ryder looks back at his computer and Katie suddenly goes offline, which leaves Ryder worried and confused. Guilty Pleasures Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Blaine and Sam explain the meaning of this week's theme: guilty pleasures. He asks if they are singing those kinds of songs for regionals and Sam responds with no. He also tells the two to go first, where the sing with Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. Ryder says he also likes Barry Manilow and would have the same hairstyle as if Justin Bieber wasn't around. He's also seen enjoying the girls singing Wannabe, ''and is pumping his arms up. He's finally seen singing in ''Mamma Mia. Shooting Star Ryder is first seen in the auditorium when Mr. Schuester announces the competition for Regionals and when Brittany also announces a comet is coming towards Earth. He talks to Jake about Katie, who he's been talking to on the Internet. Jakes tells him he needs a plan if he wants to approach her suddenly. He finds Katie and takes her to the choir room to sing her Your Song. She's confused when he's finished because she's wondering why her and not someone else. Ryder explains and shows her all of their conversations, and she reveals her name is not Katie and it's Marissa. Marissa tells him that he's been catfished since her picture was used by someone else to create a fake identity. He chases down Marley and Jake, and accuses both of them pretending to be Katie to get back at him for what he did. Both of them deny it, and Marley asks him if he wants to talk about this. Ryder says no and storms off angrily. He receives a text from Katie, saying she's sorry for lying and everything. She says she'll explain everything at 3:30 outside the choir room tomorrow. He hides in a corner when the gunshot goes off and starts to text others when Will tells them to. His message to his parents if to his dad; saying he loves him and a thanks for everything. He starts to panic and calls Katie, but a phone in the choir room starts to ring. He eventually hangs up when there's no answer. Ryder asks Kitty if she's Katie. She responds with no and the two of them dating would be just gross. When she leaves, Jake says she's been cool lately so it couldn't have been her. Ryder answers saying he'll find out at 3:30. He stands outside the choir at the time, where only Sue Sylvester walks by. When he asks her why she isn't going to write him up her answer is she's fired so she can't. He texts Katie asking where she is with no response. He runs to the auditorium to sing Say with the rest of the New Directions. Sweet Dreams Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Will announces the theme for Regionals: Dream. He has various scenes after this in the choir room. He's finally seen singing in the performance of Outcast. He doesn't have any speaking lines. Lights Out Ryder is first seen texting Katie, asking her why she's stood him up twice. Jake tells him later to get over her, but Ryder says he's told Katie things he's never revealed to anyone before. Before Jake ways away, he tells him to tell his dark secrets to real people. He then sings with Sam in You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'. Ryder decides to reveal himself by singing Everybody Hurts. Once he's finished, he tells New Directions that when he was 11 years old he was molested by his baby sitter. Some of the guys say that "it's awesome" and it makes him more "experienced," but Will disagrees and says that it should be reported. But it's learned that she has been already locked up for doing it again to someone else. He says he's the luckiest guy in the world, then walks back to his seat. Meanwhile Kitty looks in another direction looking odd. Kitty asks Ryder to dinner at Breadstix later on. She explains why her relationship with boyfriends get complicated. She also says she understands what he went though. In the 6th grade, she was also molested by one of her friend's older brother. After Kitty finishes her story, Ryder replies with a thank you. He then has a solo in We Will Rock You. He talks to Katie about how she's opened him up, and she responds saying he's opened her up Katie says can I ping you in a bit and Ryder says sure, as Katie goes offline Kitty appears. Kitty comes up to him and asks if he wants to get lunch with her, but he says no. She tells him that he knew that she had trouble connecting with guys and that she started to like him. He asks her if they could try being together once he figures out who Katie is. She says no and walks away. Katie comes back online just a few seconds after this. He's last seen singing in Longest Time. Wonder-ful Ryder is first seen in the choir room when Will announces Rachel got a callback for Funny Girl. Him and Jake dance in the front of the room during Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours. He's also at Mercedes Vocal Training in the auditorium when she sings Superstition. Ryder is seen sitting in the choir room during You Are the Sunshine of My Life, I Wish, and Higher Ground. When Mercedes asks what each of them is going to do for Regionals, he says commit. He's finally seen performing in For Once in My Life. All or Nothing Ryder is first seen texting Katie, asking for her true name. Silhouettes of the other glee members come up with her messages, showing that Katie could be anyone. While discussing Regionals, Ryder stands up from his chair and says he won't perform unless Katie reveals themselves. He demands to see everyone's cellphones if no one comes forward. He kicks a chair when no one responds quickly. Still yelling, Marley stands up and says she's the catfish. He's confused since she had nothing to do with it. All she says is that she's sorry. He leaves the choir room when people start to defend her. Later on, Marley asks to talk to him. Ryder harshly responds asking why she doesn't just text him about it. After saying how glee club doesn't need him at Regionals in the hall, Unique comes and reveals she's the true Katie. She explains everything and says she doesn't want to lose what they have. Unique also asks for him to not punch her. Ryder responds saying he won't punch her in the face, but he'll never speak to her again. Ryder shows up for Regionals, but says he's leaving glee once it's over. He's in the show circle when Brittany announces she's leaving, where she called him, Marley, Jake, and Kitty the foster kids. He sings with the other boys of New Directions during Hall of Fame. Ryder cheers when they all win Regionals. When he hugs Unique, he realizes they aren't speaking to each other and they go their separate ways. Ryder's finally seen when Will and Emma get married in the choir room. Relationships Marley Rose (Ryley) They meet in The Role You Were Born to Play and strike up a quick rapport. In Glease, he finds Marley in the bathroom making herself vomit. He tells her she shouldn't do it, and shares a story about his cousin's experience with laxatives. He says he doesn't want to kiss a girl with puke on her breath on stage or later, and then leaves. When Kitty destroys her confidence a few minutes before the final act, he tells her how amazing she is and kisses her before going out to play Danny and Sandy together in Grease. In Dynamic Duets, Ryder and Jake fight for Marley's affections and they share a few moments during Superman. Ryder cancels his date with Marley due to an appointment with a dyslexia specialist and she asks Jake out instead. In Thanksgiving, Jake tells him that he and Marley went out, but says break it off if it will ruin their new friendship, to which Ryder declines. In I Do, it is shown that Ryder knows a lot about Marley's favorites as he volunteers to help a struggling Jake arrange Valentine's Week for her. Back at McKinley, Marley approaches Ryder, thanking him for helping Jake as she knows that he isn't capable of the romantic gestures. She gives him a Valentine's Day card, and says that when it's for real, the girl will be the luckiest in the world. Ryder says that it was for real, quickly grabbing her head and kissing her, before letting go and apologizing as Marley awkwardly leaves. As Jake sings Unchained Melody to her in Girls (and Boys) on Film, driven by guilt over the kiss, Marley has an out-of-body experiences where she watches on distraughtly at herself and Ryder kissing at the pottery wheel. At the end of the song, she confesses that she let Ryder kiss her. In Feud, Ryder apologizes to Marley and Jake for his actions. Jake Puckerman (Jyder) They both started off as rivals, when Jake became jealous when Ryder was talking to Marley. Later they competed for the lead, Danny Zuko for the school musical Grease with Ryder successfully receiving the part. During the musical, Ryder and Marley become closer, culminating in Jake witnesses Ryder kiss Marley . After this, they briefly fought for the affections for Marley, resulting in physical confrontations. When Finn assigns them the task of revealing their weaknesses to better understand each other, the experience leads them to become best friends. Marissa Ryder mistakened Marissa for "Katie," the online romance he was having, because Unique had used pictures of Katie to create a sockpuppet account. For that reason Ryder thought Marissa was the girl he had been chatting with when he saw her at school. Ryder then takes her into the choir room and dedicates Your Song to her. Afterwards, Ryder confesses that he loves her. While talking, it turns out that Marissa isn't Katie after all, and that he has been catfished. Marissa implores Ryder that he asks her out anyway, which he has yet to do. "Katie"/Unique (Ratie/Rydique) We first see Katie in Feud talking to Ryder online via instant messaging where they share secrets about their lives. Katie helps Ryder with problems he is having with Unique. At some point, they exchange phone numbers and begin texting. In Shooting Star, Ryder thinks he sees Katie walking past his classroom he tries to get up and go after her but Coach Beiste stops him. Meeting her at her locker later on, he asks her to come with him, he then proceeds to sing to the confused girl who reveals her name is Marissa, who explaining to Ryder that he's been cat fished by someone pretending to be Marissa. Ryder freaks out and tearfully confronts Marley and Jake, assuming one of them is behind it, which they both deny. Afterwards, he questions Kitty, who also denies the accusation. Once she leaves, Ryder tells Jake he's still believes it's her because Katie and Kitty are almost the same name. During the choir room lockdown, Ryder calls Katie's phone to find out if she's alright and a phone in the choir room begins to ring, suggesting that it is one of the New Directions members. Prior to the shooting, Katie promises to meet Ryder at 3:30 outside the choir room, but doesn't show up to Ryder's chagrin. Kitty Wilde (Kyder/Ritty) Kitty and Ryder met in The Role You Were Born to Play, and both got into New Directions in Dynamic Duets. Their relationship is taken into the next level later in Lights Out, when after Ryder sings Everybody Hurts, and confides to the group that he was sexually abused by his babysitter when he was eleven. Kitty asks Ryder out on a date, where she shares with him that she had a similar experience, leading to the two sharing a moment. Later, when Ryder chooses to chat with "Katie" instead of going to another date with her, she leaves him and turns down his offer to reschedule once he settles things with "Katie," obviously hurt by his rejection. As the members of New Directions sing Longest Time, Kitty watches Ryder sadly throughout the performance. Songs Solos Season Four: greased lightning.jpg|Greased Lightning (Glease)|link=Greased Lightning I only have eyes for you ryder.png|I Only Have Eyes for You (Sadie Hawkins)|link=I Only Have Eyes for You Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 12.55.09.png.jpg|Your Song (Shooting Star)|link=Your Song Gle 420 performance everybody hurts tagged 2500 640x360 28127811553.jpg|Everybody Hurts (Lights Out)|link=Everybody Hurts Duets Season Four: JBHC.jpg|Juke Box Hero (Finn) (The Role You Were Born to Play) Superman04x07.jpg|Superman (Jake) (Dynamic Duets) Schermafbeelding 2013-03-09 om 17.28.48.png.jpg|Unchained Melody (Jake) (Girls (and Boys) on Film) BIBDYU1.png|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Unique) (Feud) Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg|Closer (Jake) (Feud) Solos (In a Group Number) Backup Vocals Trivia *Ryder is the third person on Glee to have dyslexia. The first is Howard who mentions having dyslexia in Pilot. The second is Sam, who mentions having dyslexia in Audition. *He can play the drums, as seen in Feud. *He is a fan of the Spice Girls and Barry Manilow. (Guilty Pleasures) *He was presumably born in 1997, since he mentions being born 13 years after 1984 in Shooting Star. *He was molested by his babysitter when he was 11 years old. (Lights Out) Gallery JBHC.jpg IMG 2477.PNG Ryderg.gif IMG 2478.PNG IMG 2479.PNG Sectionals2012.jpg Rakerrrg.gif Raker.gif RYYYDER.jpg 005~432.jpg 003~494.jpg|Ryder with Finn Rakerrr.gif Ryder lynn.jpg Tumblr_md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo11_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao2_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao3_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao4_250.gif Tumblr_md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo10_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao6_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao7_250.gif Tumblr_mdydlgPLLg1qfgg1ao8_r1_250.gif Tumblr md87it7e4v1r6w1eao3 250.gif Ryley.gif EEEE.gif bro vs bro.jpg|Jake and Ryder fighting over Marley in song. File:Glee-4x10-2.jpg Jyderddio.gif Tumblr mh608nM7Xf1qfgg1ao1 250.gif Tumblr mh608nM7Xf1qfgg1ao2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m27s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m32s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m18s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m17s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h44m58s114.png 3bdiva.gif GGIF2.gif GGIF7.gif Pleasedont ryley.gif 9ryley.gif 8ryley.gif 7ryley.gif 6ryley.gif 5ryley.gif 4ryley.gif 3ryley.gif 2ryley.gif 1ryley.gif Gif 6.gif Lalalal ryley.gif Gleemusical!ryley.gif Singing ryley.gif Bestnewcouple!ryley.gif Ryderandmarleyaka ryley.gif Grease!ryley.gif BCnr48wCEAA8mjP.jpg-large.jpg Samebabyssame ryder.jpg RyleyTalk2.gif Anythingcouldhappenryley.gif RyleyIDo.gif Paintryley.gif Ryleyq09840283509.gif Ryder thumb up.gif Theyshoulddatenotjarley ryley.gif Hahah cuties!ryley.gif Honestlyhewouldabetterbfformarley ryley.gif Yesitwas ryley.gif Theluckygirlisyoumarley ryley.gif Itwasforreal ryley.gif Thekiss ryley.gif Sorrynotsorry ryley.gif Ryder's gift for marley jyder.gif Cutie ryder andthatotherguy jyder.gif Classroom Jyder.gif Notsoyay ryder.gif Poorbaby ryder.gif Atthewemmanotwedding ryder.gif Don'tstopmenowclaps-ryley.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Dontstopmenow-ryley.gif Don'tstop ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Enjoyingtheblolo ryley.gif Superman ryley.gif Everythingabouthimisawesomemarley ryley.gif Ionlyhaveeyesforyou ryder.png Ryderlooksbetterthanyoujake jyder.png Dynamicduets-4x07 ryley.gif Somenights ryley.gif Cuties!! - ryley.gif Ido ryley.gif Christmas!ryley.gif Jarleypleasebreakupsothese2cangettogether ryley.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o8 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o6 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o5 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o4 250.gif Tumblr mhz26h9UjL1rkeu88o2 250.gif Tumblr md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo8 r2 250.gif Theyaresocute backoffjake!ryley.gif Littledanceandjump ryley.gif Poorbabymarley ryley.gif Themusicalgrease--ryley.jpg Thosetwosadcuties ryley.jpg Theroleyouwereborntoplay ryley.jpg Templateryleykiss.gif Tumblr mj7sgc3zlN1qg49w0o3 500.jpg Ryley16.gif Ryley15.gif Ryley14.gif Ryley13.gif Ryley12.gif Ryley11.gif Ryley10.gif Feelings! helpme-icant ryley.gif Glease sadRyley.gif Glease --Ryley.gif Tumblr md8vs0Vvdf1qgyzvzo6 r1 250.gif RyleyDance.gif Lovelycouple iseriouslylikethemalotbetterthanjarley ryley.jpg 34 sophomores.gif Ryderinthelead!somenights.png Ndboys!grease.png Grease lightning ndboys.png Theylookinlovehonestly - ryley.gif THEkiss ryley.gif Soshippable ryley.gif Unchainedmelody ryley.gif Inlove!ryley.gif Torn!ryley.gif Ilovethewaymarleyislookingathim ryley.gif Ineedyourlove ryley.gif Metoo itsreallyimportant ryder.gif FirstA ryder.gif Nextfriday date ryder.gif Helooksmad - ryder.jpg Hahahhafurious!ryder.jpg tumblr_mjpzi5hvDg1qeds6ko1_500.jpg Mammamia!ryder.gif Who is catfishing me?!.jpeg Guiltypleasures_jyder.png Tumblr mk0a9eLN821s59zyso5 250.gif Tumblr mk0a9eLN821s59zyso1 250.gif Closer kyder.gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif Meeting kyder.gif Highfive kyder.gif Dd ryley.gif Tumblr mk0a9eLN821s59zyso5 250.gif Tumblr mk0a9eLN821s59zyso1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-12 om 13.14.28.png.jpg Glee-Your-Song-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg 2842ryley.gif tumblr_mkj2thUfSA1qlpkoio3_250.gif Jyley.gif Pleasejakedon'tcockblockthem jyley.gif Cute - ryley.gif Ryleyoutcast.gif Jyley.gif SDshot06.png RyderLunchCrazy.gif ShoutRyder.gif RyderGABOF.gif RyderSD2.gif RyderSD.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso5 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mlum8jRqUa1s59zyso1 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso4 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr inline mluh9bTVuV1qz4rgp.gif Glee-Everybody-Hurts-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg 60209620.jpg Jyder10.gif Jyder11.gif Tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o3_250.gif Tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o2_250.gif tumblr_mho9nvDg1K1qe4lc8o5_250.gif Tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o8_250.gif Tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o4_250.gif Tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o3_250.gif Tumblr_mjkmwoVcBp1r4xi1eo3_400.gif tumblr_mm8ue7AnX61rk3mxyo1_400.jpg Ss ryley.gif 2ss ryley.gif 3ss ryley.gif 4ss ryley.gif 5ss ryley.gif 6ss ryley.gif Checkingoout ryley.gif Byfarthebestseasonfourcouple ryley.gif Looks worried ryley.gif Lovelyy - ryley.gif Hahah wonderful ryley.gif Shooting ryley.gif RyderArms9.gif RyderArms8.gif RyderArms7.gif RyderArms6.gif RyderArms5.gif RyderArms4.gif RyderArms3.gif RyderArms2.gif RyderArms1.gif RyleyFinale6.gif RyleyFinale5.gif RyleyFinale4.gif RyleyFinale3.gif RyleyFinale2.gif RyleyFinale.gif 253210 122242467979721 434312266 n.jpg Tomymind ryley.gif Woooohh ryley.gif Textme ryley.gif Tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto4 250.gif Tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto3 250.gif Tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto2 250.gif Tumblr mdarqydLzq1rbytzto1 250.gif Tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto4 250.gif Tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto3 250.gif Tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto2 250.gif Tumblr mdalvpW81M1rbytzto1 250.gif Tumblr mdalkkKq0Y1rbytzto4 250.gif JukeBoxHero2.jpg Ilike jyder.gif Naked - jyder.gif 4footloose jyder.gif 3footloose jyder.gif 2footloose jyder.gif 1footloose jyder.gif Thumbsup jyder.gif Anythingcouldhappen jyder.gif Ido - wedding jyder.gif Awwcutehug jyder.gif Highfive jyder.gif Talkingaboutkatie jyder.gif Boyslocker jyder.gif Laptop jyder.gif Naked aftermashup jyder.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o13 r3 250.gif Tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o3 r2 250.gif tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o2 r2_250.gif tumblr meat57682A1qd1240o15 r2 250.gif 3superman jyder.gif Hahah superman jyder.gif 2superman jyder.gif 1superman jyder.gif Secret jyder.gif Igotyourback jyder.gif Dynamicduets jyder.gif 4somenights jyder.gif 3somenights jyder.gif 2somenights jyder.gif 1somenights jyder.gif Likebros say jyder.gif Brotp -tg jyder.gif Hahahjakesface jyder.gif Jittyandryley.gif 05x03 Jukebox Hero.png Iwontletyoudown ryder.gif Background syder.gif GL syder.gif AoN syder.gif Bros syder.gif Glease syder.gif Dancingiguess syder.gif MammaMia syder.gif TRYWBTP syder.gif Tryingtostopthefight syder.gif Sexysyder.gif Finalnumber syder.gif Smiles duet syder.gif 1SYDER.gif Closer syder.gif Highfive syder.gif Handhold syder.gif Syder.gif DD syder.gif GreasedLightning Syder.gif Duet syder.gif Lol syder.gif Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Main Characters